


Better Things

by BeyondAllMight



Category: Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Dove Kurosaki, Kisuke is insecure, M/M, before everyone adds their reitsu into the katana to give Ichigo his powers back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondAllMight/pseuds/BeyondAllMight
Summary: I will update this chapter since the time limit on it is a few hours away.
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kurosaki Ichigo





	Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this chapter since the time limit on it is a few hours away.

'I don't know how long it has been but I hate not being able to do the one thing I thought I was good at. The only thing I was good at. Now that I don't have the ability to help the people I care for I no longer get to see them. They could use one of Urahara's Gigai's like they have in the past but nothing so far. I really thought Shinji would have at least stopped by but I guess that was foolish of me. 


End file.
